


Shivering

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bingo, Car Accidents, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan has an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Shivering"
> 
>  

"Bones! Are you okay?" Booth yelled, running down the embankment. He quickly grabbed Brennan, looking her over for injury. She was wrapped in a blanket, and soaking wet, but she didn't appear to be hurt too badly. Despite that extra warmth, though, she appeared to be shivering more than Booth thought was normal.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "Someone ran my car off the bridge and I landed in the water. The impact was minimized by the stunted height of the bridge relative to the river's surface and the comparative depth of the water."

"Oh my god, honey!" Angela cried from above, running down the same path Booth had just taken. "How did you get out?" she demanded, giving Brennan a large hug. 

"I keep an emergency bar in my door pocket; I broke the window," Brennan explained shortly. Her shivering became more violent as she talked, and Booth began to worry.

"Okay, where's the EMT?" Booth yelled at the crowd of emergency workers around them. "You're shivering way too much," he told Brennan.

"Yes, because shivering is a natural physiological reaction to the adrenaline of my attack and escape, that's all! And coupled with the freezing water temperature, which lowered my internal-"

"I don't think that's all!" Booth interrupted.

"Someone just tried to kill you, honey," Angela protested. "You almost died. It's okay to be a little scared right now."

"I'm not scared!" Brennan insisted. "The fact that someone tried to kill me merely means that we're getting close on the case."

"The case of the serial killer who drowns people!" Angela insisted. "Like he tried to drown you!"

"Yes, and now we know that we're getting closer!" Brennan insisted as the EMT arrived and bundled her up in another blanket. "And talking about this won't help us solve the case, so let's get back to the evidence!"

Booth let her distract them for now, because he knew it was pointless to argue with Bones in this kind of situation. But he vowed to keep a close eye on her for the rest of the case. No matter how much of her shivering was from a physiological reaction, as she said, he knew that at least part of it was from psychological reasons. And when she was ready to acknowledge that, he'd be there.


End file.
